hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler Planning Scene
thumb|right|382px|Hitler Plans Scene with dialogue by Keitel (actual German subtitles) The Hitler Planning Scene is one of the many scenes used to create Hitler Parodies. Is is perhaps the third most used scene after the Original Bunker Scene and the Pros and Cons (Hitler reviews) scenes. In Downfall The scene begins with Jodl informing about if they do a certain tactic, then the 9th Army would be lost. Then, Hitler plans to drive back the Soviets from the north and east, with a "rentless and almighty assult". Jodl asks Hitler which units, where Hitler responds that Steiner's division will attack from the north and meet up with the 9th Army. However, Krebs objects, because the 9th Army can't attack from the North, and informs that the enemy outnumbers them 10:1, but Hitler states that Wenck will support them with the 12th Army. Jodl objects to that one, because the 12th Army is heading up to the Elbe River, and Hitler counters by saying they should turn around. However, that would expose the Western Front, as Jodl says. Hitler then rants about him questioning his orders, and states that he made himself perfectly clear, which is followed by Jodl backing off (in the Extended Edition), ending the scene (as is usually used in parodies). Directly after the commonly used segment, Joseph Goebbels further elaborates on the importance of "keeping Berlin until the Americans arrive, so that a deal can be negotiated". Hitler then has a drink and Goering stares at his watch before Mohnke arrives. The scene is immediately followed by Mohnke entering the room and Hitler asks him about the Clausewitz. Mohnke requests that the millions of civilians (of women, children and the elderly in particular) be evacuated by the Wehrmacht, but Hitler refuses because they, as he said, had chosen this outcome. This part of the scene, however, is rarely used together. In the Parodies Especially with Hitler Rants Parodies, this scene is used for Hitler creating a plan, Krebs adding useful advice, and Jodl ulitmately objecting it, which leads to Hitler ranting in anger. In most parodies, it starts with Jodl saying, "My Führer, what are you planning?" Trivia *The scene lasts 48 seconds; however, there's an additional 11 seconds where in Downfall, Keitel informs that the 9th Army should retreat, which Hitler objects and tells Busse to fight where he stands. *Burgdorf appears in this scene, but doesn't have any lines. *Rather then Krebs pointing at the map , it was Hitler who shows where Steiner's division will attack. *This scene is famous for Jodl's objections, which anger Hitler. *Like the Original Bunker Scene, it features a map and Hitler and the generals, among others, talking about the war. However, in this scene, Hitler plans something, whereas in the Original Bunker Scene, Hitler is informed of the bad news. *The most popular scene with no appearence/reference of Fegelein. *The most popular scene with no appearence/reference of Günsche. *Wenck's name is almost always replaced by other words, especially by "fine". **He even expressed his concern on Reichnews. *If you listen carefully when Jodl first objects, you can hear him saying "shit". Category:Downfall scenes